Hermione, Meet Paul
by Dramione-lovin-Slytherdork
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Teddy move to the U.S. after the final battle. What happens when they choose La Push, the Indian reservation near Forks, Washington and Hermione meets our favorite tempermental werewolf? Total chaos. Hermione/Paul imprint story ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Meet Paul

Chapter 1

Hermione

"Come on, guys," I say as I lead them through the muggle amusement park. Why are we here, you may ask? Well, to make an immensely long (as in 17 years long-ever since Harry was born) story short, Harry defeated Voldemort at the Final Battle, also called the Battle of Hogwarts. Luckily, almost everyone we are close to survived. There weren't very many casualties on our sides. Only five, total. That included Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. I saddened at that thought. Poor Teddy, having to grow up without his parents. Well, at least he'll grow up loved. Harry, Ron, and I will make sure of that. I glanced at the child in my arms and smiled softly.

We were currently in the United States of America. The amusement park is called Holiday World, the biggest theme park in the U.S. Essentially, the theme was holidays like Halloween and Christmas. Oh, yeah. It also has a huge water park. Currently I was dragging them away from The Raven, one of the three roller coaster they have at the park. Harry, Ron and I had reached a mutual agreement that staying in England would only have a negative effect on us and we decided that we wanted to take it easy. What better way than to move to a whole new country? So, we decided to move to the United States: I had informed them that I have close family in a place called La Push, an Indian reservation for the Quileute, near a little town named Forks, Washington. I also told them that my cousin there has a little house there for rent. It isn't very big, Sam had told me, but it does have four bedrooms and two baths, a living room, a kitchen, a laundry room, and a spare room that we can use for whatever.

"Sam is my cousin Emily's fiancé," I tell Ron and Harry, "and he is going to be expecting us in about an hour." They had been muttering under their breath about me dragging them away from the "roller coucher" as Ron had called it.

"Ron, it's called a roller coaster." Harry told him, amused.

By now I had placed Teddy in his carrying pack and am pushing Ron and Harry out of the gate and, flashing a smile to the employee near the now empty ticket booth, pulling them toward the lower parking lot.

When we were finally far enough away to disapperate safely, I shoved them toward their knapsacks and hurridly grabbed my purse, the one with the ever-expanding charm on it. Their knapsacks have the same charm placed on them and I made a mental note to turn them into suitcases before we left.

In the remaining 45 minutes I had them to change into a pair of jeans and hoodie a piece. I had also changed into my jeans and Gryffindor hoodie. I dried my hair and mentally thanked God for my hair no longer being the bushy mess it once was. Now it hung in smooth cinnamon curls down my back, almost reaching my butt. Then, I double checked everything and transfigured the boys' knapsacks into suitcases while they played a game of exploding snaps.

"Okay," I said nervously, "time to go."

I had already transfigured all of our things into appropriate, muggle things. My suitcase is a pretty pastel pink with yellow trim and polka dots; Ron's in a plain red and Harry's is plain green. He had complained at first, saying that it was a Slytherin color, but shut up pretty soon when I told him it matched his eyes and gave him the say-one-more-word-and-die look Molly Weasley had taught me during the summer after fifth year. He seemed to rethink then, and he closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"Come on, 'Mione. It's okay. They're your family. They'll accept you no matter what," Ron said, hoisting his and Harry's suitcases so Harry could get a good grip on the six-month-old in his arms. I grabbed my suitcase and Harry grabbed me with one arm while keeping a strong grip on Teddy. I then grabbed hold of Ron's arm and, turning on the spot, apperated us away.

* * *

Sam

I was pacing, getting more annoyed with every passing second. Currently, I am in the Seattle Airport, waiting for Hermione to show up. Granted, they still had about 5 minutes to get here, but I really needed to see them so I could evaluate them and se if they'll be a threat to the tribe.

Of course, Emily emailed Hermione, her cousin, a picture of me and she showed me an old school photo of Hermione and said she shouldn't have changed too much since the picture was taken. The photo was taken around two years ago and shows a slightly tan, bushy-haired girl who looked about 14, but was actually 16 when the picture was taken.

Oh, yeah, and about the whole threatening the tribe thing: Hermione is a witch and her two companions are wizards. Yeah. You heard me. A witch and wizards. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering that I'm a werewolf and we know a coven of vampires. But, we've never met a witch (or wizard, for that matter) so I have no idea what to expect. Apparently, she has a kid that they don't know about yet.

Perfect. Abso-freaking-lutely perfect.

"Sam?" A tentative voice behind me asked.

"Hermione?" I asked, surprised. She really had changed. She became very pretty, with a heart-shaped face and slight build, but with noticeable curves. I studied her face. She had caramel-colored eyes, not dissimilar to the leeches. She is still tanned and has a few freckles spread across her nose and cheekbones. Her nose is small and pert, while her mouth is small, but full. She stands at about 5'4. I suddenly felt a strong urge to protect her from the boys of our tribe and definitely from the Forks kids. She looked like she didn't weigh 120 pounds, and wouldn't be able to defend herself from an attacker.

"Yeah." I was suddenly brought back to the present by her soft British accent. She smiled, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you, too."

""Hey, 'Mione!" I heard a British man shout. We turned to see a tall (well, tall for a human at about 6'1), muscled man with messy black hair and unnaturally green eyes hidden behind round frames. He was holding a screaming bundle and looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh, Harry! For goodness sake! It's been six months and you still don't know how to calm Teddy down?" She asked with fond exasperation before taking the little boy with the exact caramel shade eyes as Hermione and the same shock of unruly black locks as Harry.

The baby immediately calmed down. "How about you help Ron with the luggage?" He agreed readily. He had, obviously, not noticed me because I'm sure that if he had he wouldn't have left Hermione alone with me.

When Harry left, she turned to me and gently said, "Sam, this is Theodore Lupin, also known as Teddy."

"He, uh, has your eyes. So I'm guessing Harry's last name is Lupin?"

She looked shocked. "What?"

"Well, he has your eyes and tan, but he has Harry's hair and features."

She laughed. "Oh good heavens, no. It's one of his abilities. He can change his appearance. I'll explain more when we get home."

"Oh…uh, sorry." I was feeling extremely awkward by this moment.

"Don't be. Teddy isn't ours. His parents died a few months ago. And before you say sorry again, it's okay. We'll miss them, but they're in a better place now."

"Oh."

Harry returned a few minutes later, sooner than expected. He brought a red haired man an inch or so taller than him and just as muscled. The red haired man was carrying two huge suitcases in one hand and was using the other to gesture wildly to Harry. It was obvious that they were arguing. As they got closer, I could hear their conversation.

"But, Harry! I'm carrying 'Mione's suitcase! It's not fair for me to have to carry the diaper bag, also!"

Hermione, or Mione, heard their conversation, too. I could tell because she started looking annoyed. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron. I'll carry Teddy's diaper bag," she snapped at them.

Harry and the red haired man, Ron, both looked sheepish. "Sorry, Mione," they muttered together.

Mione looked at me and, by unspoken agreement, I took pink and yellow suitcase to keep them from arguing over that, too. Harry was left with a green one and Ron with the red one.

And, with that, we left for La Push.

* * *

Hermione

"Emily!" I squeal. I transfer Teddy to one arm so I can hug my cousin. "How's my favorite cousin? And what about Natalie?" Emily had a daughter a month ago and named her Natalie. She is absolutely the cutest baby I ever laid my eyes on (excluding Teddy, of course).

"Awww! We're great! And who is this?" She asked, peering at the sleeping child in my arms and glancing at Ron and Harry behind me, no doubt feeling awkward.

"This little guy here is Teddy. Ron is the ginger, and Harry is the other one."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Emily. So, which one of you is Mya's boyfriend?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he squeaked, "What?" Ron, on the other hand started choking on his water that he bought at the airport.

Meanwhile, I gasp, "Ewww, Emily! That's disgusting! We've been friends since we were eleven! I love them, but only in a completely platonic way!"

Emily didn't look convinced but couldn't answer due to the front door banging on its hinges, as if being pushed roughly out of the way.

Harry, Ron and I immediately draw our wands and point them at the door. My other hand is empty, as I had put Teddy in the crib with Natalie, and I pushed Em behind me. Sam had disappeared a while ago, so I had no idea of where he might be. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, now, there's no need for that. I asked Sam to bring the pack over to come and say hello."

"Pack? And how can you tell it's them?"

"Yes, some of Sam's friends: and, as for the second question, can't you smell that? That woodsy smell? That's them."

"Oh, okay." I lowered my wand and motioned for Harry and Ron to do the same. "Sorry about that. Force of habit, you know."

"Don't worry about it. You can explain what you mean later."

As she finished speaking, six very tall, very muscular, and very dark Quileute men came through the kitchen door, including Sam.

"Mione, Harry, Ron, and Teddy-"for I had picked Teddy back up and cradled him protectively in my chest as soon as I saw the strangers "-meet Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil and Embry. This is the pack." Each of the boys nodded as their names were called. "They know your secret. So, I think you should know theirs."

Hmmm…this is the first I've heard of them having a secret.

"You see, they're werewolves."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all whom story alerted me: hellotheremynameisnichole, singer321, jbcna, shikashiro, Arrialee, Arabellagrace, Cosmo Girl 666, Youko's Little Girl, white demoness, brightcat12, .wolves, Eternallytwisted, LauRawrCait, MusicIsAlwaysThere, -Zabini, Love Jacob Black, enyalie1134, Xxchristabellex, ecotti89, padfootsnuffles, okgurl87, ForeverBreeze, Anna8910,unicornusmc, Miss Vampire 16, TearsOfTheHeart7, nalaki, Claire 96, Kitten123130, Autumn DeMayne, Cheetahkitty, mandigrrl, crazy-cloverleaf, DarkBeauty21, bakersaf, IfLooksCouldKill13, confuzzled9872, bookfreak25, Tempted Sacrifice, xodreamerskyes, Crazyhyper09, Pirates16103 and Booklover9477. Thanks again, everyone!

Also, thanks to those who favorite story-ed (SP?) me: chassety, Blaidd Du, Susanj01, rogue23gw, Angel N Darkness, Lone-Wolf761, Cygnus the Swan, ImaBiteChu, Silver Moonlight-81 and SparkleNichole.

Thanks to MTjericho for favorite authoring me, as well.

Anyway, on with the story! Oh, yeah. This story is set post Battle of Hogwarts and pre Breaking Dawn.. Just so y'all know.

* * *

Then

"You see, they're werewolves."

Now

Paul

"So tell me again why I have to go with you to meet the new freaks?" I asked Sam. I already knew, but I did it again just to get on his nerves.

"Paul…" He growled at me with the tell-tale double cadence of the Alpha coming out. I can tell I'm making him more annoyed. Heh. He's so easy to bait.

I snickered and said, "Whoa, down boy. No need to go all Alpha on me."

"I already told you. Emily's cousin from Britain is moving down here, and I need everyone there to meet her and her friends so she doesn't go postal if one of the pack goes in the house when she's alone there. We don't need the police called for a supposed break-in. Plus, with the genes in our blood we need to meet face-to-face so everyone can know their scent and they can know what we look like."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just did it to get under your skin."

"Paul. I need you to be on your best behavior. Hermione, Emily's cousin, is off limits. If I find out that you did anything, and I mean anything, I will personally kill you."

"Yeah, right. Like I'd touch her. She has a kid. I may have low standards, but I don't go that low."

"Actually, the kid ain't hers. She just adopted it. But, like I said, don't touch her. Don't even look at her. The last thing I need is for you to imprint on her." He grimaced. "Now that I think about it, I need to warn the boys, too."

I snorted. "Sam, you just said that the last thing you needed was to have her report a break-in if it was just one of the wolves. Then you said that the last thing you need is for one of us to imprint. Make up your mind, already." He growled a warning, practically telling me to shut up. I ignored him and continued, "Besides, it's not like I would imprint, anyway. I'm the least likely one out of all the pack to do it." It was true, too. Out of all the pack, I had the most er, friends who are more than willing to do things that friends don't usually do with each other.

"Fine. Whatever. Just remember what I said. Now, come on. We need to find the others."

We found Jacob in his garage, whining about the leechlover. Typical. He became a whiny little brat after the leechlover left him for the mind reader. Embry was trying to cheer up Jacob. Jared was over at Kim's house. Quil was babysitting Claire.

After everyone was gathered up, we headed up to Sam and Emily's place. When we arrived just outside of everyone's viewpoint in the woods, Sam turned to address the group behind us. "Everyone listen up." Even though his voice was soft, everyone immediately gave him their full attention. Ah, just one of the many perks of being an Alpha. Jacob, Quil, and Embry stopped their horseplay and paid attention. Jared lost that faraway, dreamy, adoring look he only reserved for Kim and good food. My bet's on the food Emily will no doubt have ready for us. No offence to Kim, but I can't see a girl being anywhere near as useful as food. I mean, it does what it's supposed to with no complaints. The only thing that compares with food is the kind of girl that is pretty, pleasant to be around, and can cook. I mean real cooking, not that crappy 5-minute-meal microwave crap. "Emily's cousin, Hermione, is off limits to everyone. She is fairly attractive, and has two friends who look like they can kick a normal human's butt. I know a normal human is nothing to compare to us, but if both of them jump one of us, they could probably bring that person down, if said person doesn't phase. Plus, you go after my soon to be cousin, I will kill you."

As I entered the house, the door banged on its hinges. We heard the sound of scuffling, and Emily's voice saying, "Now, there's no need for that. I asked Sam to bring the pack over to come and say hello."

Then a female British voice said, "Pack? And how can you tell it's them?"

"Yes, some of Sam's friends: and, as for the second question, can't you smell that? That woodsy smell? That's them."

"Oh, okay." The voice said. "Sorry about that. Force of habit, you know."

"Don't worry about it. You can explain what you mean later." Emily again. I have to admit, I am a little curious about what happened to make Em say that the girl would explain later.

As she finished speaking, we walked into the room and I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had crazy, yet attractive, curly cinnamon hair almost reaching her butt. She was short, the tip of her head barely reaching my elbows. Her eyes are a nice caramel brown-almost like the bloodsuckers but in an attractive way that one of them could never accomplish. She had a nice, light tan. She's perfect. So absolutely-crap! Dang it! This isn't supposed to happen, especially to me! What will Emily say? Oh, no! What will _Sam_ say?

Oh no. I am dead. Sam will murder me and bury my body in the woods behind his house. I suppose I'll, at the least, make good fertilizer for the flowers in Emily's garden.

I was brought back to the present by the girl's voice sounding through my haze. What was her name? How could I forget my imprint's, my angel's, name? What was it? Hillary? Harmony? Hermione! Oh, no. Em just told her that we're werewolves!

"Really? It's odd for you to have a pack. Werewolves aren't known for traveling in packs. They usually hunt alone. I wonder…"

I was unable to keep my jaw from dropping, as well as half of the pack. Only Sam and Jared were unsurprised. They must know something that we don't. "Do any of you, per chance, happen to take wolfsbane? It might make you less volatile and more willing to work as a team…Where do you go on the full moon? I assume you go somewhere to lock up or take wolvesbane to keep from changing."

The other half of the pack's jaws dropped and looked astonished. "Umm…Mione, I think you overwhelmed them." A green eyed boy about my angel's age said. He put his arm around her and I growled softly.

She laughed slightly. "Harry, for once in my life, I think I agree with you."

He puffed up and said in a slightly condescending tone, "Mya, my girl, by now you should know that I am always right."

"Heh, I think that's my line."

Sam seemed to notice my expression and did a double take. His face darkened and scowled. "Paul, we need to talk. Outside, now."

Hermione looked curious so I shot her a reassuring smile. She's so cute when she's worried. Dang it! I have to stop doing that!

* * *

Hermione

One of the giants-Paul, I think-shot me a smile that was slightly odd when he and Sam left. Coupled with the fact that he seemed to be staring at me the whole time he was here wasn't exactly reassuring.

He's a bit odd, that one.

"Mione, why don't you help me in the kitchen. I'm sure Harry, Ron, the pack, and Sam and Paul would like some lunch."

"Sure, Em, I would love to."

As we headed for the kitchen, I heard Ron say that it was the best idea he'd heard "all bloody day."

* * *

Sorry that its so short :(

PS sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update every 1 to one and a half weeks, two weeks at the latest. RR please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to: sharris, DawnCervantes, Libertad-latina, shidechule, Superlils, Cloette96, Modog, amoungthestarsx, Backlinedeyes, MindsetSymphony, crazybread, Ayrpluto72, Strawberry Moon Bunny, RARRRRRR, Becky80, Thesistersblack4998, Desi-Pari Always, ihatemylifegrrr, BigTimeGleekBTR, sunriseWILLcome, gemini-rose16, Readerforlife, xXFaerieDustXx, Simone22 and BananasXareXyellow for story alerting me.

Thanks to Deep and Devastating, pimouss, Viper-Rose2011, NicoNepenthe, Black Wolf 101, Sammie Lupin, lostfeather1, sapphire2426, Maryfer7, disturbedintothenight, deadpeace6868, ErikaProngsEvans, skizz, HollyAnne87, Silentmusic226, BigTimeGleekBTR, sunriseWILLcome, niteowl924 and Yowhatever for favorite story-ing me.

And thanks to mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, BigTimeGleekBTR, sunriseWILLcome, Ayrpluto72 and for author alerting me.

Also thanks to BigTimeGleekBTR for favorite authoring me.

Now, AN: I completely forgot about saying the disclaimer in the first 2 chapters *smacks self in head while grimacing* Sorry about that. Lemme just say it now and let it count for every chapter:

*clears throat* I, witchywolfgirl, do NOT, I repeat NOT, own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively.

Another AN: I'm making it where Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady are all wolves. Now, ages: (from oldest to youngest)

The wolves:

Sam: 23

Leah: 22

Jared: 21

Paul: 20 (squeals like a crazy fangirl)

Embry: 16

Quil: 16

Jacob: 16

Seth: 15

Collin: 15

Brady: 15

The imprints:

Emily: 22

Kim: 21

Hermione (squeals (gotta say her, Harry, and Sirius are my fav characters)): 17

Jonathan: 18

The Cullens:

Carlisle: 35

Esme: 30

Emmett: 20

Rosalie: 19

Jasper: 19

Alice: 18

Bella: 18 (*cough * Cougar *cough*)(hate her)

Edward: 17

* * *

Then

Sam seemed to notice my expression and did a double take. His face darkened and scowled. "Paul, we need to talk. Outside, now."

As we headed for the kitchen, I heard Ron say that it was the best idea he'd heard "all bloody day."

* * *

Now

Paul

Sam practically dragged me out of the house by the hair of my head. The rest of the pack followed, probably curious. My heart gave a lurch as I was being pulled away from my imprint. I wanted to whine in protest. Why was he taking me away from my angel?

When we were about a mile into the woods he threw me to the ground and growled at me, "Paul, my cousin? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"You know that I can't help it, right?" I begged. Anything to get me back inside so I can protect my girl. I lo-no! Bad, Paul, bad! Stop thinking about her! Now! Do it now….okay, now…arggg, this is hopeless! Why can't I stop thinking about her?

"Whoa, is this the great Paul Lahote, begging?" Embry snickered. I growled at him.

"Embry, knock it off. Paul," Sam barked.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

He growled in annoyance. "I know you can't stop the pull, but can you at least listen when I'm talking to you?"

"Er, yeah, sure." I was kind of confused as to where he was going with this.

"Okay. So, I think I'll give you a chance with her. Just don't screw it up and say something wrong, cuz I ain't gonna help you dig yourself out of the hole you'll get yourself into. We both know it's only a matter of time."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." I say sarcastically.

"Don't make me take it back," he threatened.

I swallowed noisily. "Er, sorry. But, if you don't mind me asking, just why are you even letting me be within a 10 foot radius of Hermione? Not that I'm not grateful," I added on hastily as he seemed to mull over my words.

"Well…what you said about not being able to withstand the pull of the imprint got me thinking, remembering. I thought of how hard it was for me and Emily, Jonathan and Leah, trying to resist the imprint." Oh yeah, after Sam imprinted on Emily, he just about killed himself when he found out she hated him for what he did to Leah. But she couldn't resist him for long. It was about a week after he imprinted that she finally accepted him into her life. Then, around a week ago, after the battle with the newborns, Leah imprinted on a kid named Jonathan Powers when she went to Forks to get some stuff from Newton's Outdoor Supplies that Quil's mom doesn't sell at the store in La Push. Luckily, she is not the same bitter chick she was before her imprinting. Now she is kind of happy-go-lucky, but we'll take that before bitter, scary Leah any day.

I gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make me regret it."

We headed back to Emily's for some lunch, with the pack laughing and trying (and succeeding) in annoying me about imprinting.

Sam had to snap at them and growl at me many times on the way back.

* * *

Hermione

I was in the kitchen with Emily, trying to help her cook lunch for the wolves. "Do we seriously need all this food?" I asked dubiously.

So far we had laid out 10 packages of hotdogs, 5 packages of cheese dogs, 5 packages of hamburgers, 20 buns for the meat, and a bag of jumbo sized Doritos, jumbo sized Sour Cream and Onion, jumbo sized Barbeque, some Tostitos salsa chips, and jumbo sized jalapeño flavored chips. And we still have to make some dip for the Tostitos.

"Yep," she exclaimed cheerfully. "You know, since they're werewolves, they have very high metabolisms."

"Oh, um, okay."

"Now, let's get cooking!" She said with a slightly malicious look in her eyes. I swallowed nervously.

"Okay…"

* * *

Emily

"Now let's get cooking!"

Mya looked slightly nervous.

"Okay…"

"M'kay, you go lather up all of the meat with the barbeque sauce, while I set the stove and start on the dip for the chips."

"I can do that." She looked relieved. "But just so you know, I'm horrible at cooking anything that's not microwavable."

SHE WAS RIGHT! She can't cook at ALL! "GAHHHH, Hermione! I love you, but get OUT of my kitchen!"

She looked positively ridiculous with her hair a wild mess and barbeque sauce on her face. I didn't look much better. In fact, the mess she made in the kitchen will take days to clean!

"Sorry, Emily," She said meekly. "I'll clean it up. Scorgify." And with a wave of her wand, it was gone. I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through my straight black hair. I grimaced: it was so tangled that it will take at least and hour to get it all done out. Plus, the meal was completely ruined. Not even the chips got out completely unscathed. We would have to order a pizza or something when the pack got back.

"Here." She concentrated and with a muttered word that I didn't catch, our hair was detangled.

"Hey, Em, do you think you could cut my hair?"

"Why, Mya? It's beautiful." It was true, too. Her hair is naturally what every girl who takes hours curling her hair wants it to look like.

"Well, it gets kind of irritating. Plus, I haven't really had any time to cut it within the past year or so. What with being on the run, fighting in the final battle, and avoiding the press, I haven't had time to do it myself. Plus, you know how to cut hair."

"I guess so. But, just so you know, I absolutely refuse to cut it any shorter than shoulder length."

"I know. That's fine by me. Besides, if it gets any shorter than shoulder length, it's a horrible mess and looks like an afro, it's so bushy."

I was rummaging in a drawer, looking for a pair of scissors as she finished speaking. "Okay, I have the scissors, so let's get started," I said, determined to show her how much I had improved since I saw her last.

* * *

Hermione

Around a half an hour later she was finishing up. She gave me two mirrors so I could see the from and the back. I gasped. It…was amazing! I squealed.

"It looks great, Emily! You're a miracle worker! How did you get it to look this great?"

She had fixed it where it was just a little longer than my shoulder blades, layered it, and gave me side bangs. She had also straightened it so, when it was completely straight, it reached to mid-back.

"I just have magic hands," she said, preening.

"You sure do," I laughed.

All of a sudden, a cry was heard from the living room. We exchanged glances and rushed to the room. We had put Teddy in Nat's crib with her and he had immediately fallen asleep. I knew that something was wrong if he woke up. He never wakes up crying if everything's all right; when he does something is wrong or something will go wrong. I think it's his werewolf instincts kicking in.

I saw a pale form hunched over their crib. "Vampire," I hissed. "Stupify!" I screamed, shoving Emily behind me. The vampire turned right as I screamed. I don't understand why it's reaction was so slow, but I am thankful for it. It's eyes widened as it saw me and the spell hit it dead in the chest. The vampire was frozen and we ran to our babies, checking them over for any harm. "No bite marks," I said, relieved. "What about Natalie?"

"None," I could hear the relief in her voice as well.

"Good." I turned to study the vampire. It was male and around 6'3. He had shocking red hair, the exact same color as the Weasleys'.

He also had freckles and amber eyes. His features reminded me of someone. But it was the look in his eyes, the look George gets when he thinks of the family members he lost, that got me. It was the look of a prankster who had lost the will to do anything that reminded him of his lost loved ones.

I gasped and took a step back, paling considerably. I can't believe it; my eyes have to be deceiving me.. "Fred?"

The sadness and recognition in his eyes gave me the answer I needed.

* * *

Paul

Sam stiffened beside me. "Vampire," he snarled.

"Where?" I asked urgently. I need to know. Anywhere but Emily's. Anywhere but Emily's. I kept chanting in my head.

"It's headed toward Emily's house!" He sounded panicked and phased.

I started shaking and phased as well, with the pack quickly following.

* * *

AN:

I got a reviewer who asked why it was to her butt. Well, I just wanted to show how long her hair would be if she hadn't had a chance to cut it for over a year. That answer your question? ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviews, favs, alerts me. It really encourages me to write more ;)

BUT, I have a question. I realized that my story isn't very humorous. It has more of a drama-ish genre. Do you think I should change the genres to Romance/Drama?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry not a chapter, but it is thanks:

Thanks for…

Story alerting: littlek 5505, mom2divas, mmichelle97219, Rain Drops and Lightening Rods, Nala Moon, katedono, xDarklightx

Favorite Storying: Rain Drops and Lightening Rods, REFUSEGIRL, starpotential13, hvnsllbbygrl

Also thanks to reviewers and those I missed! If I missed u, it was an honest mistake.


	5. Actual Chapter 4

**WOW look at all of the reviews and alerts and favorites for just one chapter! I feel soooo loved :)**

**Thanks for…**

**Favorite story-ing me: itwyld, g365, Ayrpluto72, China hetalia, PsychiatristSOS, jordy-elizabeth, Padfoots Tamer, Beautiful-Liar13, Esperanza911, suspicion93, cbred13, Soph19, SilverChi, ashleymariestel, .sports21, Addictedtoreading452, Saphieralynn, MAK-HGSS, freddieandgeorgie, AngelLily911, animefantomboy, Alanna-Banana1987**

**Story-alerting me: g365, Eponine31, hbwriter85, dragonsfae, vmarslovahhh18, TsukiyoTenshi, DystopianGirl, China hetalia, darkkmarkk, PsychiatristSOS, MioneluvsDraco, jordy-elizabeth, Beautiful-Liar13, angeldevil11, Esperanza911, swgirl1533, crazy4fries, DarkFairy8605, suspicion93, cbred13, Regin, dubbi89, nco1970, KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, animefanatic13, shadow kissed 4eva, Erikaahh, Mia Leonor, freddieandgeorgie, Caroline the Poet, AngelLily911, Lea-looks-like-me, cmac0593, animefantomboy, Carool, sam7800**

**Favorite-authoring me: Ayrpluto72, China hetalia, sunriseWILLcome, Saphieralynn, AngelLily911, animefantomboy**

**Author-alerting me: NorthernLights25, AngelLily911, mekom**

**mekom, thanks for that review. I was wondering about the genre and if it was moving too fast and sounded choppy. Your review really helped me, so if you notice anything else like that, please feel free to tell me. It really helps when someone isn't afraid to go in and give some constructive criticism like that. So, keep 'em coming**

**Once again, thanks, everyone. But, cuz im gettin so many favs/alerts, ima stop putting specific names down on the thanks. Ima just say thx every1, mkay?**

**AN: Okay, here's the thing people. I don't know if anyone noticed this but in the first chapter, I made it where Fred was alive and the ones who died were Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and Tonks. BUT, I realized that I need him to be dead if my story is going to work... SO, that being said, Fred was severely injured in the Final Battle and was thought dead, but a vamp found him and changed him before his heart stopped beating. Anyways, if anyone finds any other mistakes like that, please leave a review and tell me. Constructive criticism is most definitely welcomed. It helps me become a better writer and can clear up some things that I messed up by me going like this in the next chapter and fixing it or shedding some insight on it. Feel free to ask questions you may have concerning the story, too I'll answer them as best I can.**

**Anyway, Leah isn't gunna be with Harry. She imprinted on Jonathan Powers, from Forks. I got a review asking about it, and just so you know, she didn't imprint on Harry.**

* * *

**Then**

I gasped and took a step back, paling considerably. I can't believe it; my eyes must be deceiving me.. "Fred?"

Sam stiffened beside me. "Vampire," he snarled.

* * *

**Now**

_Hermione_

"Fred? Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were d-dead. We all did. Why…how…oh, Fred. How did this happen to you? Um, I'm going to do the body-bind curse and make it where you can talk, okay? But, I'm warning you, If you so much as move a muscle when I take this spell off, I will kill you, understand?" I said then muttered the counter curse.

My wand was still pointed at him and, when he didn't move, I relaxed marginally and said the body-bind curse. He immediately froze and gave me a small smile when he saw that I had done everything except freeze his mouth and eyes.

"Hey, Mione. You still know how to stop me dead in my tracks, you know that, right?"

"Oh, Fred. I only wish that the reason I performed the curse was that you and George were up to something at the Burrow. Good times, you know?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Don't cry, Mi. Please? You know what it does to me." He begged.

"Sorry, Freddie. I've just missed you so much. We all have."

"Yeah… Well, I s'pose you would like to know how I ended up like this and how I ended up here."

"Yes. That would be quite nice. But I have just one question beforehand. Why is your eyes amber instead of red?"

"Well apparently I have some sort of super self-control. I'm supposed to be crazy for human blood, but of course you know that. You are, after all, my favorite bookworm and the smartest witch of her age," he said with a wink. I gave him a small grin and gestured for him to continue. "And, as if that wasn't odd enough for a newborn like me, I don't find the scent very appetizing at all. It smells, to be quite honest, like dog crap. But, I do happen to enjoy animal blood very much." He said with a feral grin. Emily and I stiffened quite a bit at this, both of us probably thinking along the same lines, the pack and Teddy. "But don't worry, the werewolves around here just smell like Ron's feet; so does Teddy. And, before you ask, I DO NOT want to talk about why I know what Ron's feet smell like. It was all George's fault and, all in all, a very disturbing experience," he finished with a horrified shudder. Well, he shuddered as much as can be expected when one is in a body bind.

"Well, what about-" I began, but was cut off when Harry entered the room. "Hey, Hermione, do you know-" He gasped, "F-Fred?"

"Yep. Hi, Harry. How's the Boy-Who-Lived doing? You still treating my sister right?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Harry," I begged, "please get Ron out of here. Take him to the Burrow. Tell him that the house won't be done for a few more days, and I want to surprise you both with how the house will look when I get done with it. Take him to say goodbye to everyone and, if he asks, tell him that you wanted to say goodbye as well. Tell him that I will say goodbye after the house is ready. Please?"

He looked torn but sighed in defeat. "Fine. But, Hermione Jean Granger, you WILL explain everything later." Raising his voice, he went into the living room where Ron was watching the telly. "Hey, Ron! Hermione wants us to go visit the Burrow for a few days until she finishes with the house."

"Can we stay a little longer, please? I want to finish watching this muggle thing. It shows people on it, Harry! It's bloody brilliant! I think I need to tell Dad about this; I'm sure he'll love it!"

"No; Mi's very adamant about us going now," I heard him say and the he accio'd their suitcases. There were two very loud pops and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Fred. Please continue with your story."

"Well, I would, but I smell Ron's dirty socks coming," He said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way, can you please tell the puppies that I'm not a chew toy?"

"What do you-Oh." I said as I glanced out of the living room window and noticed six very large, very angry looking wolves emerging from the tree line.

* * *

_Paul_

We emerged very slowly and silently from the tree line. First Sam, then Jared, then me, then Embry, then Jacob, then Quil lined up: we did it in the order of who phased first to who phased last. With a howl, Sam ran for the house, with us right on his heels.

I had expected almost anything: dead bodies, a fire, the house being broken, heck, even the bloodsucker changing one of the house's current occupants into another leech.

What I did not expect, however, was my imprint standing protectively in front of the vampire-who had his arms crossed with laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his lips-with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face aimed directly at us.

* * *

Yes, yes. I'm sure you all want to kill me right now. I'm evil, ending this chapter right here, but it has to be done. I'm suffering through a major case of writer's block for this story, but I have ideas pop into my mind for other stories all the time...mostly when I'm taking a shower, though O.o...anywho, sorry this chappie is so short. Like I said before, writer's block...

Might be starting a new story soon. FYI


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my extremely long absense, guys. As always, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

**I am also very sorry for this chapter being so short. It's currently 1:09 AM and I am very tired. I have also had writer's block. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's all I have.**

**Please review-it motivates me to write more. And maybe it you are an extremely nice person, you might maybe take a peek at my other stories? XD**

* * *

Then

What I did not expect, however, was my imprint standing protectively in front of the vampire-who had his arms crossed with laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his lips-with a glare on her face and her hands on her hips.

* * *

Now

_Hermione_

I winced upon noticing the way they were coming towards the house. They were stalking to the house like rabid wolves to prey-which, incidentally, is pretty much what they are.

I walk determinedly out the door to stand on the porch. Emily follows me; she also looks determined. Before leaving the house I pull my wand out and do the reversal spell. Fred follows us out. He looks like he is about to bust a gut trying to hold his laughter in. He is probably thinking about all those time that I had this very same expression on my face when I was trying to convince Harry and Ron to do their homework.

I place my very best Molly Weasley glare on my face and put my hands on my hips, standing protectively in front of Fred. "And just what do you think you are doing? This is a friend of mine and you are making him feel very uncomfortable. Now, go to the woods and phase back so we can all discuss this situation like civilized people."

The wolves looked stunned. All but one were frozen. The big black one, which I assume is Sam, gave a sharp bark and the other wolves slink back to the woods. The only one who didn't is a huge silver-gray one. He promptly fell over, passing out. I glance at him worriedly. Sam just rolls his eyes and follows the pack.

If Sam isn't too worried about it, then I shouldn't be. Just to be sure I pick a stick up from off the ground and cautiously poke at him until he regains consciousness. Fred watches in amusement. At first the wolf growls, but when he sees that it is me, the growling immediately stops and the wolf looks like it is choking. I roll my eyes and stop, glancing up to see that the pack has phased back and are watching curiously, their expressions ranging from worry to amusement.

I unconsciously clear my throat and step away from the giant wolf. He growls and Fred is at my side in an instant, sweeping me off my feet and quite a few feet away from the wolf. He tucks me into his side and wraps an arm around me protectively, glaring warningly at the wolf. The wolf is on it's feet, growling angrily.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," I say, annoyed. "Fred, if he was going to hurt me, he would have done so a lot earlier than this. And you," I turn my glare on the wolf. "If you hadn't growled like an idiot, he wouldn't have done it."

Fred looked momentarily taken aback, but the wolf staggered back in surprise. It gave me huge puppy dog eyes and whined low in its throat. I glared at it and said, "Shut up and stop with the puppy dog eyes. It won't work. I have years of experience with it. I am immune. Now, go back into the woods, phase back into a human, and put a pair of shorts on, then come out here so I can see who you are and talk to everyone face to face."

* * *

_Paul_

I can't believe it. I thought as I pull my shorts on. First, she defends the leech and, apparently, cares enough about it to defend it. Second, I pass out in front of her. Then she scolds me in front of nearly the whole pack and I just do as she said to.

And the puppy dog eyes didn't work! How did they not work?

Well, no more of that! I won't just do what she says and be at her beck and call at every minute of the day.

I step out of the treeline and stalked toward her, intent on telling her off.

She turns toward me right when I open my mouth, but when I met her gaze, my resolve crumbled.

She glared at me and everyone else and, without uttering a word, pointed to the house and everyone filed in. I sighed; will this day get any worse?

* * *

**Poor Paul. So whipped already.**


End file.
